A Craving for Discipline
by Chibi Renamon
Summary: Shifu corrects Tigress's stance, much to her delight... A short Shifu x Tigress one-shot, somewhat on the kinky side.


**Title**: A Craving for Discipline  
**Pairing**: Shifu/Tigress  
**Rating**: R  
**Word count**: 590  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kung Fu Panda and make no money with this.  
**Comment**: Ohboy. After reading some of "corset-rebellion-follower"'s Shifu/Tigress fics and watching KFP a second time, I let my kinky fantasy go wild. The result is this somewhat pervy short story. Several influences here, mostly the short fight between Shifu and his students (where he beats them with just his flute) and the control aspect mentioned in c-r-f's "Orange and Red" (No. 1: "A Snap of the Fingers") - even though I took that drabble's premise straight in the other direction.

* * *

  
Master Tigress gracefully moved over the smooth stone floor of the Hall of Warriors, aiming punches and kicks at invisible enemies. However, anybody who knew her could see that she wasn't giving it all she got. In fact, she was being uncharacteristically sloppy. The red panda who had silently approached her sighed and rolled his eyes. "Not even Po had been this bad on his first day."

It had of course been an exaggeration, but the words still made her twitch. But instead of protesting, she simply resumed her training. "Is something wrong, Master Shifu?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Freeze," her Master simply sighed. Tigress held her current stance - a simple yet powerful punch after a lunge - and tried not so smile.

For long seconds, neither of them moved. Then, finally, Master Shifu's bamboo staff lightly touched her right ankle. "Twist it a bit more," he whispered, applying light pressure. When she followed the movement of the staff, he nodded and let it slide upwards, along the calf.

She heard him listing the various flaws of her stance, but his words quickly turned into a soft background noise as she focused her entire attention on the slow movements of the staff. She would let it guide her, and as if rewarding her for being such a good girl, it would keep finding new places to touch. All part of their little game. The feline closed her eyes and tried to steady her breathing.

The staff slowly slid over her thigh and tapped it lightly. She nodded absentmindedly, adjusting her stance a little bit. _Good girl._ A soft stroke, this time over the front of her thigh. She wanted it to slide just a bit further upwards, but no. Shifu wouldn't make it _that_ easy for her.

Instead, the staff moved to her left leg, touching it just below her buttocks and moving down to her ankle in one swift motion. Tigress inhaled sharply and almost dropped to her knee. "See, just a bit of pressure is enough to almost make you lose your balance," Shifu commented innocently.

"Yes, Shifu," she whispered, and the cane immediately hit her buttocks, making her groan. "Yes, _Master_ Shifu," she corrected her deliberate mistake with a slight moan.

"And keep your tail steady." The staff moved just under the base of her tail, making her bite her lower lip. "The more you let it move around, the easier it will be for your opponent to grab it."

_No, no, no... he wouldn't. Not even he-_ She gasped audibly when he did exactly what she had feared. The staff slowly moved along the length of her tail, making the feline purr involuntarily.

Master Shifu simply chuckled. "If I didn't know better, I would think that you're enjoying this," he murmured and moved the staff away from her.

"I have no idea what you mean, Master Shifu," she replied innocently, and opened her eyes to give him a mischievous look. Instead of replying, he slowly let the tip of the staff glide down along her spine. Tigress shuddered and finally sank to her knee, panting openly. Before she could protest about any unfair moves, her Master's hand gently stroked her cheek. The feline purred softly and nuzzled his lips.

The red panda smirked and let his hands roam over her neck as he kissed his lover. "I know you're not a major fan of subtlety," he finally whispered, "but next time you try to give me the 'innocent student' routine, at least put some clothes on."  



End file.
